


Delicacy

by Trialia



Category: Firefly
Genre: Curiosity, F/M, Fantasy, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2009, One-Sided Attraction, Psychic Abilities, Telepathy, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MMOM 2009, day 18. River's always been curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicacy

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by Murphy (murphy987@lj) and Tracy (tjh102@lj).

She can hear him, when he's in his bunk, even from the other side of Serenity. Hear the people he envisions in his mind when he's pleasuring his body; he's not as rough and ready with that as one might expect, she notices.

She tastes the old-gold yellow of palm over penis as she listens to him.

For her, it's the scent of a waterfall in a burnt-out desert, the taste of violet and the sound of a sunset.

She knows that her comprehension is very different.

Normally, it's at what's known on the ship as daybreak that she knows he's doing this. She has his routine well memorised, as with all the other people on board. Knowing where everyone will be at a given time of the day helps her stay out of sight when she doesn't want to be found.

Sometimes, she wonders what it might be like to go to him. To walk, barefoot and silent, through Serenity late at night, when he's just fallen asleep; to let her dress fall, thin slide of cotton blue morning, and slide in beside him to wake him with a kiss.

She's always been curious, objectively, about how it could be.

_-fin_


End file.
